


bake bake fall in love

by yeastlings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clueless Miya Atsumu, Falling In Love, Food, Gratuitous Descriptions of Thighs, Inspired by The Great British Bake Off, Love Confessions, Lovestruck Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Thirsty Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeastlings/pseuds/yeastlings
Summary: "The very first time that they met on the set of Japan’s Great Bakeoff, Atsumu had told Shouyou, 'Well, of course ya lost to Tobio-kun. Ya barely knew the basics of baking, ya scrub.'"Great (Japanese) Bake Off AU. Hinata Shouyou has a big problem: he wants to beat Miya Atsumu at baking, but he also wants to push him onto the counter and climb him like a 5-tiered cake.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 126





	bake bake fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I put The Great British Baking Show on as background noise while I bemoan the lack of stories where it's Hinata who simps for Atsumu. Apologies in advance to anyone with more detailed baking knowledge than me, and please watch the season of The Great British Baking Show with Ruby Tandoh. I am a little bit in love with her.

Hinata Shouyou had a problem, and his name was Miya Atsumu. He wished he could say that the problem was how Atsumu was an asshole: the very first time that they met on the set of Japan’s Great Bakeoff to film the special season featuring runners-up from previous competitions, Atsumu had told him, “Well, of course ya lost to Tobio-kun. Ya barely knew the basics of baking, ya scrub.”

That pissed Shouyou off, and he spent more time than he cared to admit trying to show Atsumu just how un-scrubby he’d gotten since his first competition. He’d only meant to shut him up, but then he’d finally gotten Star Baker of the week and Atsumu had approached him with sparkling eyes and said that his bread pudding disguised as a bowl of tamago gohan was “Sooooo cool, like super cool! The bread was super fluffy, it really looked like rice!” 

“Uh, thanks,” Shouyou stammered. “Yours was really good, too. I can’t believe you made the whole tuna _and_ nigiri.”

“Woulda looked boring if it was just one or the other, and if there are more parts I can use more flavors and techniques, right? Makes it fun.” Then he grinned at Shouyou and said, “Next time, I’ll get Star Baker!”

And he did, even after helping Shouyou start from scratch on his tiered cake because his first batch of sponge cakes had burned in the oven. He re-made the batter while Shouyou worked on the frosting and decorations, only arguing a little bit about Shouyou’s choice of ingredients. The cake ended up a little lopsided because they assembled it with only ten minutes left, but it was finished nevertheless and Judge Ukai had even praised the flavor.

So, unfortunately, Shouyou’s problem with Atsumu wasn’t that he was an asshole. It was that he was open-minded and eager to learn new things from anyone, even a scrub like Shouyou who still didn’t know the difference between genoise and chiffon cake; that he was generous enough to help his competitors; and that in the end his asshole behavior was born from a dedication to baking so intense that he demanded the utmost from everyone, including himself. 

It also didn’t hurt that he was handsome and broad-shouldered, and that every time he frowned in concentration while measuring ingredients or piped frosting with surprisingly delicate fingers, Shouyou wanted to push him onto the counter and climb on top of him.

Shouyou managed to restrain himself until the very end of filming, which he regretted as soon as he was crowned the champion and Atsumu slapped him on the back in congratulations and said, “See ya around, Shouyou-kun!” before walking away as nonchalantly as he’d come into Shouyou’s life.

Shouyou moped for a little while. Then the season started airing, and he used it as an excuse to text Atsumu with commentary on how ridiculous they looked, and how even though they were no longer inside the tent, he could still feel the stress of constructing something elaborate for the showstopper. Atsumu sent him pictures of his breadmaking ventures, and Shouyou only felt a little bit guilty about saving the ones where he was kneading dough, his sleeves rolled up to put his arms on full display.

After the final episode aired, Shouyou plucked up his courage and invited Atsumu to a belated celebratory dinner. He invited the other contestants, too, just so it wouldn’t be awkward. In the end, due to work, social obligations, and distance, only he, Atsumu, and Bokuto were able to meet up. That worked out for Shouyou, since he got to sit next to Atsumu and listen to him re-enact ridiculous things the customers at Miya Onigiri had said or done.

Bokuto excused himself first, saying he had to drive Akaashi to work the next morning. Shouyou wasn’t sure if the Look he gave Shouyou before leaving was supposed to mean something, but a few minutes after Bokuto left, Shouyou’s phone vibrated with a text: “Good luck with Tsum-Tsum!! I’m cheering for you!!”

Oh god, was he being that obvious? Maybe to everyone except Atsumu, who came back from paying the bill looking perfectly at ease. “Ready to go, Shouyou-kun? I was thinkin’ we should get dessert!”

“Sure,” Shouyou said in a faint voice. He followed Atsumu out of the restaurant, staring at his (very wide) back as he shrugged on his jacket. “Oh, but you have to let me pay for it, since you paid for dinner.”

“No way! It’s supposed to be a celebratory dinner for ya, so I’ll pay for everythin’.”

“It was a celebratory dinner for all of us, and besides, you came in second place!”

“Whatever, whatever. You can pay next time.”

Next time? Did that mean he wanted to hang out again? And was that in a platonic way, or did he want to get closer to Shouyou? Shouyou was distracted by these questions all through dessert, where Atsumu criticized the texture of his coffee cake and then ate it all anyway.

The thing about Atsumu was that he was straightforward to a fault; he could be a jerk, but he never had any ulterior motives. If he was behaving so casually, then that meant that he thought they were only hanging out as friends. Which meant that it was up to Shouyou to make a move, even if the possibility of being rejected made him want to chew his nails off.

In retrospect, he could have gone about it with more finesse. But after twelve weeks of enduring the heat of summer, several different ovens on full blast, and seeing the way Atsumu’s jeans stretched over his thighs every time he crouched to check on his bakes, Shouyou couldn’t be blamed for pinning Atsumu against the wall in a tiny little side street and kissing him.

It was a chaste kiss, all things considered, over as soon as it started. Shouyou backed off, heart beating out of his chest, and said, “I like you, Atsumu-san. Will you go out with me?”

Atsumu was pressing himself against the wall like he wanted to disappear into it. “Sorry, what?” he breathed.

It was criminal how cute he looked with his face all flushed like that. Shouyou took a step back to stop himself from jumping him again and repeated himself: “I like you. I want to date you. Do you want to date me?”

“Oh my god, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu said, and for one horrible moment Shouyou thought that he would be rejected. “Next time, warn a guy before ya spring somethin’ like that on him!”

Then Atsumu closed the distance between them and leaned down to kiss Shouyou with lips still sticky-sweet from the coffee cake. Shouyou’s heart was in danger of bursting out of his chest again, this time from relief and happiness. He wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s neck and deepened the kiss, licking into Atsumu’s mouth so he could finally get a proper taste of him.

**Author's Note:**

> The other contestants of the special season: Bokuto, Sakusa, Kourai, Komori, Aran, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Goshiki, Futakuchi, and Aone. The judges were Nekomata and Ukai (it was Ikkei for the first half, and then Keishin after he was hospitalized). Kenma and Kuroo provided the commentary. They did not think it was funny at all how Hinata stared with Atsumu with burning lust in his eyes. 
> 
> Previous winners include Iizuna and Kageyama, who practices his baking on his boyfriends Kunimi and Kindaichi. 
> 
> [talk to me on twitter](https://twitter.com/ninetalesk)


End file.
